Yaag Rosch (Enigmatic Theorist)
Lieutenant Colonel Yaag Rosch is a PSICOM officer and a major antagonist in Final Fantasy XIII. Though he had a hard time in the military academy, he graduated second in his class, just behind Jihl Nabaat, later becoming her right-hand-man and the director of PSICOM's elite division. Though he is a soldier of Chaos representing Final Fantasy XIII, working with Jihl Nabaat under Barthandelus, he has doubts about the war and the "goals" of his supposed allies. Because of this he tends to act much like Golbez, aiding the warriors of Cosmos when he can and fighting them when he has to keep up a cover with his superiors. He is voiced by Hiroki Touchi in the Japanese version and by Jon Curry in the English version. Attire Yaag Rosch was designed by Nao Ikeda, supporting character designer for Final Fantasy XIII. His hair is silver and his style consists of thick, collar-length bangs spiked at the front and slicked down at the back, featuring a short ponytail tied with a black ribbon. He has sharp facial features, a thin scar running the length of his forehead, and blue-gray eyes. He wears the standard uniform of a male PSICOM lieutenant colonel and wears a military saber on his belt. His alternate costumes consist of various PSICOM Shock Troops (Enforcer and Raider) with his DLC costume being the Sanctum Saraph fought in Eden right before the battle against the Proudclad he pilots. His Manikin is pink and called the Fleeting Commander. Battle Rosch's fighting style is described as Staggering Blaster, where he intercepts and eliminates enemy opposition with a variety of powerful weaponry. Yaag uses a varied weapon set between his sword, various guns, and different boosts he’s able to give himself. However only one Manadrive can be active at a time, and only lasts a few seconds. In EX-Mode he gains effects similar to Laguna’s and his Manadrives last much longer. Through this Yaag has a weapon for each range and situation without having to worry about getting a decent foothold. HP Attacks EX Mode - Limiters Deactivate |- | |} Equipment *'Weapons:' Swords, Katanas, Guns *'Chest Armor: '''Clothing, Light Armor *'Head Armor:' Hats, Helms, Headbands *'Hand Armor: 'Shields, Bangles, Gauntlets Allusions * His title, Staggering Blaster, references two major mechanics in Final Fantasy XIII: the Stagger system, which his aerial attack Stagger also references, and the Paradigm Ravager's Japanese name. * All of his Brave Attacks, save for Stagger, are references to one of PSICOM's units, causing his design to more representitive of PSICOM as a whole rather than Yaag Rosch himself. ** His exclusive weapons and alt costumes also represent this, the former being named after the three different, more or less, "teirs" of military organizations in Cocoon. *** This is even ''further represented by his field theme being PSICOM's leitmotif. ** The way his Brave attacks are set up also gives him the feel of a Paradigm system, though no such mechanic is in place for him. * His HP attacks are smilar to Lightning's in that he summons parts of The Proudclad to attack, compared to Lightning's use of Odin's blades. * His EX-Burst is unique in that it utilizes XIII's ATB system as it's trigger rather than a standard button press sequence, activating one of The Proudclad's most powerful attacks. * His role in the story is reminicent to how he dies in a self sacrifice against the Sanctum after realizing that they were working against the common good. This hints that upon death he was transported to World B, possibly arriving before Jihl or Barthandalus. However his distrust towards them is rather well hidden, given his untrusting nature as a whole. * He has a very interesting, though brief, meeting with Firion. During such Yaag surves a role similar to Leon does in Final Fantasy II, teaming up with him in the end to take down Emporer Metaeus for his own ulterior motives. However it is unclear if Yaag does this to help Firion, and by extention the other warriors of Cosmos, or if he was trying to gain favor with Barthandelus. Category:Square Characters